


You're Healing Too

by SleeplessInGeneral



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Derek is here too somehow, I need to get on with that, Soft boys being soft, and also budding boyfriends, i guess it's hurt/comfort, just the two of them being good friends, this fic should get a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020, day two - Stuart House----"I didn't mean to bring it up, I—""Logan, I'm fine! Dude. Squid. It's not what you think.""Please tell me if you— what?" He frowns, sitting down. "So… what is it?""I… just really don't want to see your dad. I don't want you to see your dad. Logan, you're healing too, you don't need him around right now!"
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770739
Kudos: 5





	You're Healing Too

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought this one was going to feature Johnny heavily, but guess not... but well, it just gives me room for a sequel!
> 
> Hope y'all like this one. So...  
> Allons-y.

"Give him a break, Westwood. He's adjusting to his new pills." There was a bit of silence then, as Logan chose to adjust his position. "He does that sometimes. I just let him be."

Logan struggled to fall asleep. In fact, he's struggled with it for years, only recently getting the confirmation that it was a result of his rapidly deteriorating mental health; but nowadays it was… less about his mental health, and more about… nightmares. And waking up in a cold sweat every time. And sometimes just pure inability to even fall asleep, for some reason. Could it be that he got on tumblr…? Can he really blame tumblr for his lack of sleep?

Well, Dr. Rosenfeld seems to think so, and who's he to argue with his psychiatrist, right?

Such was… not the case for the past few days, though. Just as Julian has been going to therapy more, physical and psychological and any form of therapy, Logan has as well. The fire finally got it through Johnny's head that maybe, just maybe, Logan could use a bit more help than being force-fed pills that don't work and told to work it out. That was when they seeked out Dr. Rosenfeld, who actually read through Logan's diagnosis, and prescribed him Ritalin and some other cocktail and told him to get diagnosed all over again when he's nineteen.

She also referred him to a therapist. And his therapist was good, and he does feel like it's all working, but…

The _actual reason_ he hasn't slept in _five fucking days_ , thank you rambling but move aside, is that he's had nightmares and heightened anxiety about… well, about his father.

School opened again now. Sure, nothing much changed… at least in his perception of things. Han is still keeping tabs on everyone, pathfinder is still happening, he's still going to school and he got accepted to Harvard, early admission and everything. Derek is still around, most of the time. He's still making music. Julian still wants to hang out with him.

They've gone on… one, date? Like… Logan picked him up from the airport this morning. And they went out for sushi after school. And they talked about calling it a date, under other circumstances maybe, maybe once they're both older and wiser and maybe Julian still has feelings for Logan and maybe Logan would have for Julian as well, and there were a lot of hypothetical questions rising in that conversation. Julian actually got tired of it pretty quickly. It was Logan's fault. He knows it's his fault.

But… yeah. Half a date. Not too bad for two kids in need of therapy.

Oh god, he keeps derailing his own thoughts… what is he doing? What's happening here?

"Julian…?"

Julian turned to look at him, sending his brain haywire. This is a pretty boy right there. He let Logan nap in his bed. They've had their differences before, but they talked through it. They still do, like, all the time. He's still angry at Julian, at all the insults thrown his way; he didn't realize how angry he truly was until he started therapy. But… they're working on it, both of them. Realizing their common language. Still have a long way to go but the sheer fact that Julian is willing to try…

Of course Logan is trying too, it wouldn't mean shit if he didn't, but…

"Yeah?"

"What… what are we?" Julian just laughs. "No, really. We… we're working on getting better, with ourselves and with each other, and obviously we're still friends and all, but, I just…"

"You want to know if we're a thing, is that it?"

Logan just nods. That's… all he can do, really.

"Well… we're friends, so that's a thing. And… we just went on a date today, didn't we?"

"I thought you didn't want to call it that."

"You're the one who brought it up, though. Not me."

"That's… why I'm asking."

Julian lets out a laugh, playing with Logan's hair now. "I don't mind calling it a date… but what is it actually about? It can't be just the semantics."

"...you know how my dad is coming to regionals this year?"

"Yes, I've heard you talk about it a lot actually."

"And… and also Hell Night?"

Something in Julian freezes as Logan mentions that. Shivers run down his spine, and almost as if Logan can feel it, he jumps up and his eyes go wide as he goes into a stream of apologies.

"No, no, it's not that! Logan, please—"

"I didn't mean to bring it up, I—"

"Logan, I'm fine! Dude. Squid. It's not what you think."

"Please tell me if you— what?" He frowns, sitting down. "So… what is it?"

"I… just really don't want to see your dad. I don't want _you_ to see your dad. Logan, _you're healing too_ , you don't need him around right now!"

"Okay, but… here's the thing. He's actually trying. He wants to try to make this better, and I just want to... "

"Logan, look at me." Julian turns his head to look in his eyes and _oh shit_ , he's whipped. "Your father needs to get his shit together. He's a homophobic, Republican piece of shit and absolutely not worth your time."

"He's still my father, Julian. It's not going to change any time soon. Not to mention, he pays for my pills."

Julian rolls his eyes, making Logan's heart take a dive deep to the pits of his stomach and never to be seen again. And then he's playing with his hair again and sighing and looking so, _so_ disappointed.

"I never mean to upset you, Princess. What's gotten you so riled up?"

"I just… I hate your father. There, I fucking said it. He's been acting like a righteous brat since forever, I'm just… I'm appalled, okay? I love you. Don't give me that look, friends can love each other in a different way and still call it love. I just don't want to see you get hurt by that man again."

"Julian… again. He's my father."

"He's a prick, is what he is."

" _Julian_."

With a small huff, Julian gives up. He lets Logan go, rolls off the bed, goes to get a cup of water, and Logan becomes absolutely miserable.

He… he has a point. But…

"I don't think you get why it's so important to me—"

"I may not, but I don't care."

"I want his last impression of me before graduation to make a point," he finally admits, dropping back on the bed. "I… I'm going to _Harvard_ , for fuck's sake. If I ever get to make music again it would either be for fun or playing at a dingy cafe, and that's not what I want. Jules… I've had nightmares, for weeks, about having to stop making music. I dream about becoming my father constantly. It's quite sickening at this point. So… yeah, my dad is actually making an effort, but… I'm asking you. Please, _please_ , **_please_** give it a chance and stay by me as I do it. I need you."

...after all the mind rambles, he finally figured out why he has nightmares. Good on you, Logan.

"...okay… so we agree that you can't just forgive your father like that?"

Logan nods, and Julian smiles, and walks over to kiss his forehead and hug him again, cup of water still in hand.

"Good. I will never let you get hurt this way. I promise."

"I will never let you get hurt either, dork."

"I know. Between you and Derek, I doubt anything would happen," he jokes, laughing a bit dryly. "Well, happen _again_."

"Yeah…"

"...hey, how do you feel about a Meryl Streep movie marathon?" Julian settles back in bed, hugging Logan again.

"I'm okay, but we have to get Derek in here or he won't let us hear the end of it."

"Oh, absolutely. But I get first pick."

"Whatever floats your boat, Princess."


End file.
